


The Full Moon, Slightly Chipped

by Extract



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: AU, Gore, M/M, vampire, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extract/pseuds/Extract
Summary: Dan shook his head, staring down at him. The crimson liquid intertwining itself with the London cobblestone street. Dan's best friend, Phil Lester, was dead. Or so he thought.





	The Full Moon, Slightly Chipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All others in the Phandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+others+in+the+Phandom).



Dan felt his eyes widen as he came upon the realization of what just happened. He felt cold, empty, his hands quickly became clammy and a warm mystery substance leaked from his eyes. He had just seen his best, and alleged only, friend die in front of him. Phil-- that was his name. A pale, dark haired man and although his appearance he was quite the warm person, always smiling and seemingly always able to help. Phil didn't deserve this! However, sometimes fate is cruel. Staring at the warm blood flowing down the dark London road, into the sewers, and his friend's bleeding and empty face, he fell to his knees, the pain shooting through his calves and thighs completely disregarded as Dan gently set himself in a fetal position, only able to quietly sob and take shallow, ragged breaths. Phil's dead eyes were burned into the poor man's memory. These eyes could not possibly belong to Phil Lester-- not the one Dan knew 

* * *

A week later, after an autopsy report said Phil died of bloodloss, which Dan refused to believe, was to he the funeral of Philip Lester. Dan didn't want to go, the family would mean well with their condolences, but Dan only saw the viciousness in the words spewing from their ignorant mouths. In this week, Dan's profane language increase and he gained deep, blue and black bags under his usual bright brown eyes. The funeral. Dan must go. 

But Dan could not get those stones painted Ruby out of his mind


End file.
